<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drabbles by backwardsghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578155">Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardsghost/pseuds/backwardsghost'>backwardsghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Alternate Universe - The Most Beautiful Moment In Life | HYYH, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cheating, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Dildos, Dysfunctional Relationships, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Facials, Filming, Fucking Machines, Getting Together, Guns, House Party, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Massage, Min Yoongi | Suga Has an Oppa Kink, Multi, Oppa Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Break Up, Predator/Prey, Rock Star Kim Taehyung | V, Rock Star Min Yoongi | Suga, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Snowballing, Tentacles, Tutoring, Under-negotiated Kink, University Student Jeon Jungkook, Violence, Yoonji :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardsghost/pseuds/backwardsghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Twitter drabbles from a prompt meme! Some are explicit, others are not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Jeon Jungkook, Choi Yeonjun/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rapline, fucking machine, tentacle dildo [900 words]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi’s walking down the hall of the Big Hit office, heading home for a rare early night after putting the final touches on the song he had been working on, when he hears a voice shout from behind him, “Yoongi-hyung!”</p><p>Yoongi spins around, and is greeted by Hoseok, peeking his head out of his studio door and waving his arms frantically. He’s covered in something moist, the ooze dripping down his arms and leaving blotchy stains on his white shirt.</p><p>“I’m actually really happy to see you right now,” Hoseok continues, motioning for Yoongi to follow him inside. </p><p>Yoongi stutter-steps, debating whether or not to follow him, but the look on Hoseok’s face, a mixture of exhaustion, and glee, perhaps, convinces him to at least check out whatever ridiculous thing is waiting inside the studio. </p><p>Whatever Yoongi was expecting to find, what greets him is something far weirder than that. Namjoon is naked, crouched on all-fours on a big, black, cushioned table. Behind him is a large contraption with what looks like some elaborate motor setup attached to a long, metal rod, which, Yoongi quickly realizes with a grimace, is shoved into Namjoon’s ass.</p><p>Namjoon turns his head to look at Yoongi. “Hyung, he says, and his voice sounds garbled. His eyes are hooded and his face and neck are covered in a dark flush. Yoongi lets his eyes travel a little lower, and it’s then that he notices the pool of clear liquid pooled around Namjoon’s legs and ass, globs dripping thickly down into a growing puddle on the floor.</p><p>“Hoseok,” Yoongi says flatly, eyes still fixed on Namjoon. “Since when have you had a fucking machine?”</p><p>Hoseok laughs cheerfully, seemingly unphased by the bluntness of Yoongi’s question. “Oh, years. I only recently moved it from the closet in our dorm. Geez, hyung, did Jimin really never tell you about the time I fucked him for like four hours on it? He came--,” Hoseok pauses to count on his fingers, “--eleven times, if I’m remembering correctly.”</p><p>“Oh my god, please stop talking,” Yoongi says, covering his ears exaggeratedly. He walks closer to the machine, trying his hardest to avoid the mysterious puddle and not look at the rod still decidedly pressed into Namjoon’s ass. “So, what did you need me for?” he asks.</p><p>Namjoon whimpers, then, shifting to rest his weight on his elbows. Yoongi makes the mistake of glancing over and catches a glimpse of something bright blue and shimmery, barely protruding from Namjoon’s gaping asshole. </p><p>“Um,” Hoseok says, chuckling to himself nervously. “Yeah, um, about that.”</p><p>Namjoon pipes in, “It’s stuck.”</p><p>Yoongi blinks. “It’s. Stuck.”</p><p>Hoseok sighs. “Yeah, um, it’s never happened before. Usually, it’s what, two minutes and done, right Namjoon-ah?”</p><p>Namjoon whines, and if Yoongi had a clear glimpse of his face he imagines it would be an even darker shade of red.</p><p>“Ok, maybe that’s a little harsh. You usually can last at least three minutes, eh Namjoon?” When Namjoon doesn’t respond, Hoseok continues, “Alright, tough crowd. Anyway, we got this new dildo to try, right?”</p><p>Yoongi nods. “Yeah, I can see it.”</p><p>“Perfect!” Hoseok says, perhaps too excitedly for the graveness of the situation. “So basically the description on the dildo said it’s a self-lubricating tentacle dildo.”</p><p>Yoongi looks down at the growing puddle around his feet and the realization dawns on him. “So this...ooze is from the dildo?”</p><p>“Haha, yeah, but that’s not the real problem. The ooze is kinda hot, to be honest.” Hoseok pats Namjoon’s back for emphasis, and Namjoon moans. “The real problem is that, well, I think some of the <i>lubrication</i> got in the machine, and now it’s stuck like that, inside poor Namjoon’s weeping asshole.”</p><p>Namjoon whines, “Please don’t describe my asshole as <i>weeping</i> when I’m literally on all-fours with a tentacle shoved up there.”</p><p>Hoseok coos apologetically, rubbing at Namjoon’s back some more. “Sorry, Namjoon-ah, I meant <i>very moist asshole.</i>”</p><p>“Alright, enough asshole talk,” Yoongi says. “Let me take a look at this machine.” Yoongi squats down, inspecting the motor. He’s not familiar with this particular contraption, of course, but from what he knows about machinery, the parts seem to all be in their correct places. He swallows, then leans in to inspect the part of the machine closest to Namjoon’s asshole, doing his best not to stare too long at the cute, brown pucker of Namjoon’s hole as it clenches around the toy. Everything there seems to be in working order as well. </p><p>Yoongi steps back, eyeing the machine seriously. It’s then that he notices the cord coming off the back and snaking outward toward the wall. He follows the cord with his eyes, then turns slowly back to Hoseok.</p><p>“Hobi.”</p><p>“Hm?” Hoseok asks, quirking his eyebrow.</p><p>“Hobi, it’s just unplugged.” Yoongi says with a chuckle.</p><p>Namjoon groans, his arms finally giving out as his chest flops onto the table with a thud. Hoseok flings himself onto the ground, laughing so violently Yoongi starts to worry for his health. </p><p>“Well shit,” Hoseok says after a minute, wiping a tear from his eye. “Thanks for your help, hyung. Can’t believe Namjoon couldn’t figure that out with his <i>big huge brain,</i>” he says, switching to a baby-talk voice part-way through. “Would you like to do the honors of plugging it back in, Yoongi-hyung?”</p><p>Yoongi pauses, deliberating as he looks from Hoseok’s tear-stained face and over to Namjoon’s sweaty, fucked-out one, then makes his decision. “Yes, but then it’s my turn to try it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yoonkook, sex at their friends' wedding [350 words]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We definitely should not have sex right now.”</p><p>As Yoongi says it, he places a hand on Jungkook’s leg to stop it shaking under the table. He glances across the room, where Namjoon and Jin are smiling and laughing as they make their way around the reception, greeting elderly family members with hugs and “thank you’s.”</p><p>“This is Namjoon and Jin-hyung’s wedding, Jungkook, and I’m supposed to be making a speech any minute.”</p><p>“Ok, then we better make it quick,” Jungkook snaps back, placing his hand over Yoongi’s and attempting to drag it closer to his crotch.</p><p>Yoongi sighs. He’s maybe two drinks in, not even close to drunk yet but starting to feel a comfortable buzz, and he can’t deny how good Jungkook looks in his black blazer, black dress shirt underneath unbuttoned to show off his collarbones and neck tattoo. His bleach-blond hair is styled so it falls around his face in loose waves, like some popstar boyband member. He looks extremely fuckable; that Yoongi can’t deny.</p><p>“Now’s the perfect time,” Jungkook whispers, leaning in toward Yoongi as he grinds his hardening cock into Yoongi’s palm. “Hobi-hyung, Jimin-hyung, and Tae-hyung are all dancing, and no one has come looking for you to give your best man speech yet. This is our chance, hyung.” For good measure, Jungkook bucks his hips up again, more forcefully this time, and bites his lip as he lets out a tiny, barely-audible moan right into Yoongi’s ear. “Meet me in the bathroom in 30 seconds.” Jungkook adjusts himself under the table, then gets up and heads off in the direction of the bathroom. </p><p>Yoongi weighs his options. On one hand, he’s horny. On the other, there must be <i>some</i> rule about not fucking your hot younger boyfriend at the wedding of your former college roommate and former college boyfriend. Actually, the more he thinks about it, what <i>better</i> occasion to fuck your hot younger boyfriend? He looks around one more time to double check that Jin and Namjoon are preoccupied talking to family members, then discreetly stands up and walks toward the bathroom door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Taejin, little red riding hood role-play, consensual age play, mentions of knotting [420 words]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Seokjin-hyung, you can come out now!” Taehyung calls from the living room.</p><p>“Almost done, just putting on the finishing touches,” Jin shouts back from the bedroom, then after a pause, “Ok, you can start now.”</p><p>Tae laughs gleefully, then starts meandering through their apartment. “Grandma, oh Grandma, where are you? I have sweets for you!” he sing-songs, skipping across the kitchen. He turns the corner into the hall, and in front of him is Seokjin, dressed in a white nightgown and a dog ear headband, dark makeup coloring his nose. </p><p>“Hello little girl, isn’t it past your bedtime?” Seokjin asks, in what Taehyung thinks is an attempt at a snarl.</p><p>Tae cracks up immediately, and Seokjin shoves at his shoulder. “Yah, we said we would stay in character! This is role-play, Taehyung, think of it like <i>theater!</i> Would you laugh on stage when your co-star says their line?”</p><p>Taehyung continues laughing. “No, hyung, but you also didn’t tell me you’d be saying your lines in that voice.”</p><p>“What kind of voice did you <i>think</i> I’d be using when <i>giving you my knot,</i> then, Taehyung? Please, enlighten me.”</p><p>Tae groans. “Ugh, don’t say it like that! Yes, I’m taking your knot, but it’s supposed to be sensual, hyung! We’re unlikely lovers, finding ourselves in the forest!”</p><p>“Please, Taehyung, once more, remind me how one <i>sensually knots?</i>” Jin asks exasperatedly, taking off his ears and tossing them on the floor. “To my best memory, the scene was supposed to go like this: you, not Taehyung, but Little Red Riding Hood, would be calling for your grandma, and then I would appear. Then you would say stuff like, ‘What big lips you have!’”</p><p>“I do love to compliment you, hyung. You have lovely lips,” Tae says, wrapping an arm around Seokjin and pulling him close as he strokes one hand gently down Jin’s cheek.</p><p>“And I love to be complimented! Thank you, by the way,” Jin replies.</p><p>Taehyung smiles, then places a soft kiss on Jin’s lips. “Sorry that I laughed at you. I really would like to take hyung’s massive knot, just maybe not with that voice this time?”</p><p>“Apology accepted, I love you baby,” Jin says, kissing Taehyung back. “Even though you <i>are</i> out past your bedtime.”</p><p>Taehyung pulls back, laughing again. “Ok, on second thought, maybe the growl is kind of sexy.”</p><p>“Yah, yah, ok.” Seokjin gives Taehyung one more kiss, then picks up his headband off of the floor before walking back in the direction of their bedroom. “Ready, places!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Yeonbin, meeting your boyfriend's roommates [430 words]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soobin stands outside Yeonjun’s apartment door, wondering if he should knock or simply text so as not to bother Yeonjun’s roommates. While he’s holding his phone in his hand, still contemplating the least disruptive course of action, the door swings open, and he’s greeted by his pink-haired boyfriend. </p><p>“Hi, hyung,” Soobin says in a hushed voice, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention to himself before even meeting Yeonjun’s roommates. He wouldn’t want to make a bad first impression, after all.</p><p>“Hello Soobin, welcome to my humble abode!” Yeonjun basically shouts back. “Come in!” he cackles. Then, to seemingly no one, he says, “Play ‘Sicko Mode.’” Loud music starts playing from some speaker, and Yeonjun starts bobbing his head along with the music. </p><p>“C’mon, you wanted to meet my roommates, right? They’re in the living room watching a movie. Didn’t even wait for you to get here, first. Rude, I know!”</p><p>Soobin stutters, “Uh, yeah, um sure. Rude.”</p><p>Yeonjun grabs Soobin’s hand and leads him down the hall to the living room. On one side of the room is a large couch, with three people seated on it, who Soobin assumes must be Yeonjun’s roommates. They’re watching what looks like some horror movie on the screen; it appears a woman is brandishing a knife at a zombie in this particular scene. Soobin goes to wave at the people on the couch, but before he can, Yeonjun drags him over to the small armchair by the door. “Guess we’ll both have to sit here, since those three--,” he shoots them a look, “--are all hogging the couch.” He proceeds to take a seat directly in Soobin’s lap, straddling him and facing away from both the couch and the movie playing on the television.</p><p>“So, are you going to introduce us at least?” A man with bleach-blond hair asks from across the room.</p><p>Yeonjun chuckles. “Oh, yeah, Soobin, these are my friends. Friends, Soobin.”</p><p>“We have names, you know,” grumbles a dark-haired man with glasses.</p><p>“So silly, of course we know you have a name, Beomgyu,” Yeonjun laughs, then begins to make out with Soobin. </p><p>Soobin sputters, but leans into the kiss, because, why not? It seems a little exhibitionist, but maybe this is just normal for their household. He grabs at Yeonjun’s hips to steady himself, then bucks them up slightly as Yeonjun grinds down onto his lap. </p><p>Someone from across the room clears their throat loudly. Yeonjun pulls away from Soobin’s lips, just enough to shoot them a glare.</p><p>“Sorry about my friends, they’re obnoxious,” Yeonjun says, then surges forward to continue sucking Soobin’s face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jinkook, tutor/student, edging, orgasm denial [360 words]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Again,” Seokjin says, burying himself into Jungkook up to the hilt.</p><p>“Hyung, hyungie,” Jungkook whines with each hard thrust. He feels his eyes roll back into his head as each snap of Seokjin’s hips brings him closer and closer to the edge. Just as he’s seconds away from snapping, whole body burning up like he’s on fire, Seokjin stops, pulling out completely. “Why are we doing this again?” Jungkook pouts, pushing himself up on his elbows to look at Seokjin.</p><p>“Like I said, Jungkook, until you can form a coherent thought about <i>The Metamorphosis</i> for your exam tomorrow, you don’t get to cum.”</p><p>Jungkook scrunches his nose in annoyance. “Do I look like I have ever had a coherent thought? Let alone while getting fucked within an inch of my life?” </p><p>Seokjin sighs, but mercifully pulls Jungkook back onto his cock. He leans forward, placing his hands on either side of Jungkook’s head so he can speak right against Jungkook’s mouth. </p><p>“Let’s go over this again, what are the major themes of the book?”</p><p>Jungkook moans, wrapping his legs around Seokjin’s back to pull him deeper inside of him. “Uh, isolation.”</p><p>“Good,” Jin says, punctuated by a particularly hard thrust. “What else?”</p><p>“Transformation.”</p><p>“Yep, and?”</p><p>Jungkook’s close again, so close he could cry. He just needs a tiny bit more. “Please, hyung.”</p><p>“I said what else?” Jungkook can tell Seokjn’s composure is finally slipping by the way his thrusts speed up, getting more erratic by the second. </p><p>“Responsibility to, uh, family. Responsibility to society.”</p><p>“Fuck yeah Jungkook, just a little more, one more.” He sounds fucking desperate.</p><p>“Sacrifice!” Jungkook cries out, and spills untouched onto Jin’s stomach. Jin follows only seconds later, filling the condom as he buries himself inside Jungkook with a final, loud groan. </p><p>~~~</p><p>After they’ve cleaned themselves up, Seokjin grabs his coat and walks toward the door. “Great session today, Jungkook, I think you’ll do great on your exam tomorrow.”</p><p>Jungkook smiles sweetly back. “Thanks for always being a great tutor, hyung. I’ll talk to you about another, uh, <i>session next week.</i> I heard we’re reading the Kama Sutra next; I’ll probably need a lot of help with that one.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Yeonbinkai, getting together [680 words]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai hears Yeonjun shout his name from across the dorm. He walks in the direction of the sound, peeking his head into the living room where Yeonjun and Soobin are sitting together on the couch, eating spicy ramyeon by the looks of it, chopsticks and cartons of noodles spread out across the table in front of them. </p><p>“There he is, man of the hour,” Yeonjun says, beckoning Kai closer with a wave of his hand. “I’m actually really happy to see you right now. We need you to settle a debate for us: hypothetically, if you were to choose one of us to have your first kiss with, who would it be?”</p><p>Kai glances over at Soobin. He’s not even looking at them, seemingly focused on shoveling more noodles into his mouth at a frankly alarming rate. </p><p>“Um, I’m not sure, I guess I hadn’t really thought about it much,” Kai mumbles at the floor.</p><p>“Ok, but if you <i>had</i> to pick?” Yeonjun says, placing a finger to Kai’s chin to tilt his head upward, then wriggling his eyebrows suggestively once he’s sure Kai is looking. “Hm, hm?” Yeonjun repeats, crossing his arms and sitting back smugly. “You can just say it’s me; Soobin already told me it wouldn’t hurt his feelings too badly.”</p><p>Kai’s eyes flicker to Soobin again, who’s staring up from his noodles with a serious expression. They lock eyes knowingly for a second, as Kai says. “This is a hypothetical first kiss, right? Like if I hadn’t already had a first kiss, who would I pick?”</p><p>Yeonjun’s jaw drops. “You. Did. Not. You seriously had your first kiss already and didn’t tell me?” He turns to Soobin. “You didn’t know about this, did you?”</p><p>Soobin’s eyes go wide, and he mumbles something high-pitched and indiscernible through his mouthful of noodles. When Yeonjun gets closer, his face almost touching Soobin’s, Soobin caves. “I guess you could say I knew about it.”</p><p>Yeonjun humphs, sitting back on his haunches in frustration. “Who was it with, then?” he asks, looking back and forth from Kai to Soobin. “Wait, don’t tell me, was it your friend from school? What’s her name, Hayoon?” </p><p>Kai tentatively shakes his head.</p><p>“It wasn’t Taehyun, was it? I always knew there was something going on between you two.”</p><p>When Soobin freezes at the mention of Taehyun’s name, Yeonjun turns his head. “Ah, Soobin, tell me more. I’m correct that it’s Taehyun, right?</p><p>Soobin pauses and looks up at Kai. Kai tries his best to subtly shake his head, “no,” at Soobin, willing Soobin to read his mind. <i>Say it’s someone Yeonjun doesn’t know, say it’s someone Yeonjun doesn’t know,</i> he tries to signal to Soobin.</p><p>What Soobin says instead, though, is, “It was me.”</p><p>“Gah! You couldn’t even <i>try</i> to lie?!” Kai shouts as Yeonjun screams back, “No way! No. Freaking. Way!”</p><p>Kai scrambles for an explanation. “We, uh, meant to tell you, Yeonjun-hyung. We were definitely going to tell you at <i>some</i> point.”</p><p>“Nope, no, I get it, you both don’t care about your hyung at all! You would have been perfectly content taking that kiss to your graves.”</p><p>“Um, actually, hyung,” Soobin says quietly. “We, um, didn’t just, uh, kiss once. We’re dating, actually.”</p><p>Yeonjun snaps his mouth shut, lips pursed in an exaggerated pout. Kai wants to laugh that this is the first time he’s ever seen Yeonjun at a loss for words.</p><p>“What we really wanted to talk about, is, um, would you want to date us too?” Soobin asks.</p><p>Kai chimes in, “We both like you, Yeonjun-hyung. <i>Like you,</i> like you. And we,” he motions toward Soobin, “kind of feel like you might like us back?”</p><p>Yeonjun sticks his lips out further. “Yeah, fine, sure, I’ll date you. Both of you.”</p><p>Soobin and Kai both gasp in unison. “Are you serious, hyung? This feels too easy.” Kai says.</p><p>Yeonjun takes both their hands. “Yeah, I am. I’m not happy you kissed <i>him</i> first, though. We’ll just have to make up for lost time now, I guess.” And he surges forward to kiss Kai.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Namgi, studio love confessions [550 words]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Believe me, I didn’t want to fall in love with you.”</p><p>The last sound of Yoongi’s voice rings out through the speakers, and then they’re both in silence in Namjoon’s studio. The quiet stretches on, like neither of them dares to even breathe. </p><p>Namjoon cracks first. “That’s it?”</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘that’s it?’” Yoongi snaps back.</p><p>“I mean, that’s how you’re going to end the album? <i>That’s</i> the final impression you’re leaving your listeners with?”</p><p>Yoongi shrugs, which just frustrates Namjoon more. “Hyung, I’m not saying it’s <i>bad,</i> I’m just saying, it’s going to raise a lot of questions. You recorded an entire album about some guy, some old friend of yours or whatever, who at different points in the album you refer to as someone you admire and someone you’ve been through ups and downs with, and then at the very end you just drop this?”</p><p>Yoongi rolls his eyes. “Yeah, thank you for explaining my own album to me, Namjoon. That’s exactly what I did. Very astute.” </p><p>“Ok, but there’s not a single love song on here. It’s all just, 'my best friend this' and 'some guy I respect' that. Where’s the <i>bite?</i> Where’s the Agust D who says screw the haters and throws in expletives every few lines. You literally just talk about your friend for eight tracks straight. And then throw in <i>that line.</i> And then it’s over.”</p><p>Yoongi sighs. “Namjoon, I’m going to say this only once: please, please think through everything you just said. Why might I end the album with that line? Did you ever consider who I might have been talking about?”</p><p>Namjoon thinks for a minute, scanning the list in his brain of people he knows Yoongi has been close with for a long time. “Um, Hobi?”</p><p>Yoongi laughs. “No, good guess though.”</p><p>Namjoon thinks harder. “Donghyuk? No, wait, you guys don’t really hang out as much anymore. God, not Bang PD?”</p><p>Yoongi throws his hands up in the air, exasperatedly. “Namjoon, it’s you!”</p><p>Namjoon sucks in a sharp breath of air, and suddenly it’s silent again in the cramped studio. “Oh,” He says quietly after a minute, then, <i>“Oh.”</i></p><p>“What did you think I was talking about when we wrote ‘Spring Day’ or ‘Respect’? Of course I’m in love with you, Namjoon.”</p><p>“Hyung,” Namjoon replies, brokenly. “We’ve known each other for over ten years. Why didn’t you say anything before now?”</p><p>Yoongi glances toward the floor as he picks at the skin around his nails. “I guess I didn’t think you felt the same.”</p><p>“So you thought I would just magically figure it out if you showed me your new mixtape? Hyung, I wrote those songs <i>with you,</i> I obviously feel the same.”</p><p>Yoongi chuckles again, and it looks like he might cry. “Wow, I can’t believe we’re so clueless. Like I said in the song, I didn’t mean for this to happen. I never <i>wanted</i> this, it just...happened.”</p><p>“Yoongi-hyung,” Namjoon says, getting up from his chair and walking over to Yoongi. “Hyung. Let me say it straight, not as a metaphor, not as a lyric in a song. I love you.” He takes Yoongi’s hand, then pulls him up so they’re standing facing each other.</p><p>“I love you too, Namjoon,” Yoongi says, and he pulls him into a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Taegi, oppa kink, dressing room sex, face fucking, come-play, under-negotiated kink [880 words]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Great show, really good stuff,” Namjoon says, giving Yoongi a pat on the back as he grabs his bass case. “Gonna go find Hoseok for a quick smoke. Meet us outside in a few, yeah?”</p><p>“Ok, sounds good, I’m just finishing up,” Yoongi replies, as Namjoon heads out the dressing room door. Yoongi starts gathering his amp and cords, trying to figure out if he can carry it all back to the van in one trip, when there’s a knock on the door.</p><p>“Namjoon, it’s unlocked!” he calls back. When he glances over, though, someone else is in the doorway.</p><p>“Oh hey, man, loved your performance earlier,” Yoongi says to him, as the man steps inside and closes the door. “The part where you got on your knees and played with your teeth was sick. Wish I could pull off something like that. What’s your name again?”</p><p>The man laughs. “Oh yeah, you liked that part? Bet you’d look cute on your knees, too. My name’s Kim Taehyung, by the way, but you can call me Tae. Or oppa, if you prefer.”</p><p>Yoongi shudders, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. The man steps closer, crowding so close to Yoongi that Yoongi can smell him, the heady scent of sweat and stale cigarette smoke washing over him in a wave. “I only have a couple minutes; I don’t really have time to chat,” Yoongi says softly, so close to Tae’s face that Tae can probably feel his warm breath.</p><p>“I’m not trying to be your friend, I’m trying to fuck you,” Tae whispers in reply, then takes Yoongi’s chin in his long fingers and pulls him into a kiss.</p><p>Yoongi parts his lips, whining as Taehyung slips his thumb into Yoongi’s mouth. Yoongi sucks in the finger immediately, swirling his tongue around the pad. Tae tastes salty, musky in a way that makes Yoongi grind into Tae’s touch. “Oppa,” he whines, and Taehyung chuckles cooly right back.</p><p>“That’s it, baby, tell oppa what you need.”</p><p>Yoongi suckles on Taehyung’s thumb for another minute, whimpering softly when Tae rocks his hips against him, the feeling of their cocks pressed together sending shivers down Yoongi’s spine. “I need, mm, can I suck you off?”</p><p>“Of course, baby loves to have something in his mouth, doesn’t he?”</p><p>Yoongi nods, sliding down to his knees as Taehyung unbuttons his fly. He pulls his cock out of his jeans, and Yoongi immediately moans at how <i>big</i> Taehyung is. He opens his mouth and looks up at the dark expression in Taehyung’s eyes, just as Tae takes his cock in his hand and slaps it against the side of Yoongi’s face.</p><p>Yoongi blinks up at him, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “You like that?” Taehyung asks, low and rough.</p><p>Yoongi whines, “Yes, yes, please.”</p><p>“Does baby like getting his face fucked, too?” Taehyung asks with another light slap of his cock to Yoongi’s cheek.</p><p>Yoongi nods enthusiastically, then whines, “Yes, please, love it, oppa.”</p><p>Yoongi doesn’t have to ask twice; Taehyung lines himself up and slides all the way into Yoongi’s mouth. When Yoongi gives him a grunted, “Please,” Taehyung starts rocking his hips forward, slowly at first, then rougher, until the spitty sounds of Yoongi gagging as Taehyung hits the back of his throat fill the room.</p><p>“Mmm, fuck yeah,” Tae moans, thrusting into Yoongi’s mouth faster. “Gonna come soon, baby, can I come down your throat?” He pulls out just enough for Yoongi to whine, “Yes, yes,” then takes a fistful of Yoongi’s hair in his hand, tugging Yoongi back onto his cock and holding him there as he moans deeply and spills down Yoongi’s throat.</p><p>Yoongi does his best to swallow it all down as he sputters and gags around Taehyung’s length. As Tae pulls back, a trickle of cum spills out of Yoongi’s mouth and drips down his chin. Yoongi swipes his hand through it, collecting as much as he can on his fingers, then reaches down his own pants and starts stroking himself erratically. It only takes a few quick strokes for Yoongi to come right after, spilling into his underwear with a breathy whine.</p><p>Tae sighs deeply, then pulls out of Yoongi’s mouth. A dribble of cum drips out onto the floor, and he chuckles when Yoongi runs his finger through it then sticks it into his mouth. </p><p>“Fuckin’ hot,” Taehyung says. “Can I taste?”</p><p>Yoongi smiles, then stands up, leaning forward as he presses his lips to Taehyung’s. Almost immediately, Tae sticks his tongue into Yoongi’s mouth, his spit mixing with the semen already collected there. Yoongi moans softly, and reaches his hands around Taehyung’s necks to pull him closer. They make out messily for maybe another minute, until saliva and residual cum are smeared across both their lips, before Yoongi finally pulls back.</p><p>“I should go, I’m sure my bandmates are waiting for me.”</p><p>Taehyung grins, lopsided and boxy. “Thanks again baby, this was fun, and for the record, you do look good on your knees.”</p><p>Yoongi pushes Tae back with a laugh. He starts to collect his equipment as he asks, “Do you do this with people from all the touring bands, <i>oppa?”</i></p><p>“Nah, only the cute ones,” Tae shoots back, as Yoongi heads out the door and closes it behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Yoonmin, cross-dressing, lipstick [390 words]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi sighs as his phone vibrates for what feels like the tenth time in the last minute. “Jimin, can you grab that?”</p><p>Jimin pulls out of Yoongi with a dramatic sigh, dick still achingly hard despite the interruption. He reaches over to the bedside table to look at Yoongi’s phone. Six missed calls from Namjoon. He quickly enters Yoongi’s passcode, then checks his texts.</p><p>
  <i>Namjoon: where the fuck are you??</i>
</p><p>
  <i>N: interview’s in an hour, we have to get ready</i>
</p><p>
  <i>N: yoongi-hyung!!!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>N: not funny anymore </i>
</p><p>
  <i>N: jungkook just checked your studio and said youre not there </i>
</p><p>
  <i>N: hyung you’re gonna be late </i>
</p><p>
  <i>N: and have you seen jimin?? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>N: HURRY THE FUCK UP</i>
</p><p>Jimin glances at the time on Yoongi’s phone. 11:37am. That’s when it dawns on him. “Yoongi-hyung, fuck, isn’t that Grammy interview today?</p><p>Yoongi rolls onto his back, his shoulder-length wig slumping forward over his eyes. Jimin smiles at the way the bright red lipstick has smeared across his cheek from being pressed so hard into the pillow, before proceeding to panic again. “Shit, oh god, you’re covered in makeup. He reaches over Yoongi again, fumbling through his drawer for something to take the makeup off.</p><p>“Here, take my kleenex, wipe that lipstick away,” he says in a panic. </p><p>Yoongi swipes the tissue from him, rubbing at his face frantically. “Is it coming off?”</p><p>Jimin frowns. If anything, the tissue is just smearing the lipstick mess <i>more,</i> turning Yoongi’s whole cheek a pinky-red.</p><p>“You’re so cute,” Jimin coos, pinching at Yoongi’s cheek, which earns him an exasperated eye roll, “But no, not at all. Damn, you’re gonna need to borrow some clothes too,” he says, glancing down at Yoongi’s schoolgirl skirt, still flipped up above his waist. He gets up and grabs a sweater and some jeans for Yoongi, before slipping back on his own pants and shirt. </p><p>“Quick, we only have--,” he checks Yoongi’s phone again, “--nineteen minutes.”</p><p>Yoongi quickly takes off his wig and throws on the clothes Jimin offered him. Fortunately, the interview location is close, and they make it just in time.</p><p>“Thank god you got here, I was getting so worried,” Namjoon says as they’re getting into their seats. He turns to Yoongi with a puzzled look, just as the cameraman is counting down to begin filming. “Are you wearing Jimin’s sweater? And is that...lipstick?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sope, massage [230 words]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re the one thing in the world that doesn’t hurt,” Yoongi says with a groan, flopping down onto Hoseok’s bed.</p><p>“Alright Mr. Drama Queen, how are you this sore from one game of tennis? It wasn’t even that intense; we stopped so much during filming.” Hoseok lies down next to Yoongi, pulling him close so his chest is to Yoongi’s back. “Would a massage help hyung relax?” he whispers into Yoongi’s ear.</p><p>Silently, Yoongi rolls over onto his stomach, which Hobi takes as permission to start rubbing his hands over Yoongi’s shoulders. After a minute, Hobi switches positions, getting up so he can straddle Yoongi’s back for better access.</p><p>“Can I take this off?” he asks, tugging at the hem of Yoongi’s t-shirt. </p><p>“Mhm,” Yoongi mumbles into the pillow. Hoseok moves his hands lower, massaging between Yoongi’s shoulder blades and down his spine. He works the knots for a minute, as Yoongi lets out soft whimpers.</p><p>“Feels good,” Yoongi says, once Hoseok reaches his lower back. </p><p>“Glad you enjoyed yourself, hyung,” Hobi replies, shifting his legs to move off of Yoongi’s back, which immediately elicits a groan from Yoongi.</p><p>“Hobi, you missed a spot,” Yoongi says, then shakes his ass for emphasis. </p><p>Hoseok rolls his eyes, but obliges. “Give me a minute, and I’ll be right back. Just gotta grab my massage oil,” he says, and reaches for the lube.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Vmin, selfies [230 words]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come back to bed, baby,” Jimin says bossily. “We need a better selfie together. They have to think we’re fucking.”</p><p>Taehyung turns back toward Jimin from his position across the room. “I mean, we are, so...”</p><p>“Yeah, but this is <i>fan service;</i> it’s about giving the illusion we’re fucking, even if we’re not.”</p><p>“Ok, but, for the record, <i>we are.</i> Like, we just just fucked ten minutes ago. And I assume we’re going to fuck again, like, now,” Taehyung says, but walks over and lies back down on the bed anyway. </p><p>“That’s my Taehyungie,” Jimin says, pulling him close, before directing Tae on how exactly to achieve the most “I’m fucking my bandmate” selfie pose. “Ok, tilt your head a little toward me. Yeah, that’s good, I like how your hair looks like we’ve been going at it for hours.”</p><p>“We have been.” Taehyung deadpans.</p><p>“That’s the spirit. Now, part your lips a little, and we should be good.” Jimin snaps the picture, and then shows it to Taehyung. Sure enough, they look, well, like they’ve been having sex.</p><p>“Now here’s the kicker,” Jimin says. “We have to wait to post it until like 4am.”</p><p>Taehyung sighs. “Fine, but that’s not for a couple more hours. What do we do until then?”</p><p>Jimin winks and pulls Taehyung back toward him. “Ever thought about recording a sex tape? For fan service, of course.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Vmin, dramatic fighting [310 words]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We were so close!” Jimin yells back at Tae, too mad to turn around and look him in the eyes and too stubborn to walk next to him, despite the fact that Tae is holding their umbrella and the sky is pouring freezing cold rain in buckets.</p><p>“Jimin, will you please slow down and talk to me?” Taehyung pleads back. Something about the whole situation feels dramatic, like an old black-and-white film, like any minute Jimin might launch into a dance number.</p><p>Jimin stops suddenly in the middle of the sidewalk. A couple walks past and gives him an annoyed look, but he pays them no mind as he shouts, “We could have had it! The win was at the tips of our fingers. Then you had to go and mess it up by saying, ‘Run away with me tonight.’ The lyrics are just ‘Run away with me.’ There’s no ‘tonight’ at the end!” </p><p>Jimin looks so mad he could cry, and Taehyung steps closer, trying his best to console him. “Jimin, please,” he says, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. “It’s just K-pop lyric bar trivia. There’s another one next week; there will be more chances to win the ten dollar gift card.”</p><p>Jimin frowns, full lips sticking out in a pout, but his anger seems to dissipate finally. He leans into Taehyung, placing his head onto Taehyung’s shoulder. He’s dripping wet, but for now, Taehyung will allow it; he’s mostly just happy to see that Jimin has calmed down a little.</p><p>“Sorry for yelling, Taehyung.”</p><p>“It’s ok, I should have studied harder. I know how important winning tonight was for you,” Taehyung says as they start walking in the direction of Jimin’s house.</p><p>“Thank you for understanding. We’ll just have to study when we get home. Let’s start with more TOMORROW X TOGETHER videos; that Yeonjun guy’s hot.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Namkook, clueless namjoon, sex proposition [690 words]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hyung, I brought over gifts for you!”</p><p>Namjoon looks at Jungkook standing at his doorstep, then down at the bundle of items balanced precariously in his arms.</p><p>“Oh, uh, do you wanna come in?”</p><p>Jungkook nods excitedly, then walks into the apartment. He proceeds to drop his armful of goodies unceremoniously on Namjoon’s dining room table, then begins to rifle through them.</p><p>“Here,” Jungkook says, shoving a card into Namjoon’s hand. “Open this first.”</p><p>The card is wrapped in a pink envelope with red and white hearts on it. Namjoon wonders briefly why Jungkook put this card in a Valentine’s Day envelope in July, but he figures Jungkook probably just had it lying around somewhere and didn’t want it to go to waste. He admires Jungkook’s consideration for the environment for a second, then rips open the paper. </p><p>The card feels heavy and full, like there’s something thin but weighty inside of it. Sure enough, when he looks inside, there’s a CD in a little plastic case. </p><p>“It’s a mixtape, hyung. I made it with songs we’ve listened to together.”</p><p>“Aw, Jungkook, that’s so thoughtful, thank you so much.” Namjoon starts reading the card aloud. “To the hottest hyung in the world: Thank you for letting me help you start that new workout routine. I can really see it paying off in your <i>assets</i> (get it? LOL). Now it’s your turn to show me how strong you’ve gotten ;p. Lots of lust, Jungkook.”</p><p>“Wow, this card is so thoughtful! Thank you, Jungkook. I appreciate how personalized it is. I have been noticing a bit of a difference, now that you mention it. Like I feel like I have more energy to water my bonsais in the morning now. And it’s all because of your encouragement.” He pulls Jungkook into an awkward, one-armed side-hug. Jungkook seems to frown a little, but lets himself be hugged. Jungkook must be really moved; Namjoon knows how difficult it can be to be physically affectionate with friends. </p><p>“Let me show you what else I brought for you,” Jungkook says, motioning back toward the table. </p><p>Namjoon looks over; there’s a large heart-shaped box that Jungkook opens to reveal an assortment of chocolates. Namjoon hopes Jungkook checked that the cacao was ethically-sourced before purchasing them. </p><p>There’s also a bouquet of roses. “Oh, Jungkook, did they cut these at the flower shop? Do you know that’s actually really damaging to the plant?” Namjoon asks. It’s important he educate the people he’s close to about proper plant care.</p><p>Jungkook apologizes, cheeks looking flushed and eyes looking big and watery for no apparent reason. </p><p><i>Oh no, could Jungkook be allergic to bonsais?</i> Namjoon wonders. He did just move them to a different window for better access to sunlight earlier that morning. He asks, but Jungkook assures him it’s nothing like that, then proceeds to rummage around in his jacket pocket for something. </p><p>“I have one last gift for you, hyung, and this one’s extra special.” Jungkook opens his fist, and inside is a large metal buttplug with a pink gem on the end.</p><p>Namjoon blushes. It’s a little bit of an unconventional gift, certainly, but he knows how expensive sex toys can be, so Jungkook must have really thought it important to give Namjoon this.</p><p>“Uh, thank you Jungkook,” he says carefully, trying not to sound ungrateful. “I really appreciate your careful, uh, consideration in purchasing this for me, but, um, I’m doing pretty fine in the, well, anal training department. I don’t think I need any special, err, toys to help with that.”</p><p>Something in Jungkook snaps, then. He throws his arms up in the air with an annoyed little grunt. “Hyung, please, get the hint! I bought you flowers and chocolate. I made you a mixtape! <i>I asked you to show me how strong you are!”</i></p><p>“And I appreciate the gesture so much, Jungkook. Of course I do. Thank you for being such a wonderful friend.”</p><p>Jungkook stares Namjoon directly in the eyes, then says, exasperatedly, “I can’t believe you’re still missing the whole point, Namjoon-hyung. I’m not trying to be your friend, I’m trying to fuck you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 2Seok, post-breakup [350 words]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For a song prompt, based on <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/2KRxJ2TgYjlf5WaltolK5C?si=AsOKxtQwQxerIPQ5xigXyg">"Thinning"</a>  by Snail Mail. </p><p>
  <i>Sunlight on the back of my arms<br/>Just thins me out<br/>To a different time<br/>I wanna waste mine</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s one of those days. Balmy and uncharacteristically sunny, considering it’s only April. It reminds Hoseok of another time, maybe a year ago, when his relationship with Seokjin was on its last legs, and when almost every one of their conversations ended in Seokjin’s angry silence, or Hoseok backpedaling, trying to take back whatever too-honest thing he’d just said. He’s never been like that: someone who is so forthcoming with his feelings. Hoseok thinks that’s why he and Seokjin worked so well as a couple, initially. Seokjin always had a quiet way of pulling those feelings out of Hoseok. And then, of course, even Seokjin couldn’t anymore.</p><p>Maybe the weather reminds Hoseok of an even earlier time, too. Two, three years before, lying together in the grass by their apartment, when they were younger, and the warm days felt unlimited. When their time together did, too. It was easy to waste away the hours on a relationship with no expiration date. </p><p>There’s a specific memory that comes to mind for Hoseok. The exact details are fuzzy, but what stands out to him is the way the afternoon sunlight had cast a panoply of colors across Seokjin’s skin, setting alight the soft, dark hairs on his arm like a lingering flame. </p><p>Seokjin is gone now, though, and all Hoseok sees in the fading daylight are the stubbled prickles of his own hair, almost orange from the dim, evening sun. His arm looks thin; frail, almost. If Seokjin were here he might make a joke about how Hoseok should feed himself better, and Hoseok might bend over laughing, too caught-up to even formulate a response before the moment had already passed. It was always like that when they had each other: wasted moments, missed entrances, ships in the night. </p><p>Hoseok wonders when he will finally feel like himself again. Filled-out, face-up in the water, or in the grass under the sun. Without Seokjin, there is less laughter, but less overthinking, too. For now, though, Hoseok will have to have to content himself with thinning arms and a setting sun on an uncharacteristically warm, spring day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Jinkook, cheating [600 words]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For a song prompt, based on <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/0R9pry9kx9vAgwygHCUywR?si=Pu9VG0eOTzqdvemvWDdI1Q">"Body Love"</a> by Ider </p><p>
  <i>You are the only one that my body loves<br/>Trippin' me off the roof with my hands cuffed<br/>You are the only one, but it's not enough<br/>Time won't you figure me out<br/>Won't you fix me up</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What does it feel like, inside?”</p><p>Seokjin rocks his hips forward. There’s a soft squelch of lube, then the rough slap of Seokjin’s hips against Jungkook. “Like you were made for me.”</p><p>Jungkook throws his head back and whines, “What else? Please, hyung.”</p><p>Slowly, Seokjin picks up his pace, the rhythmic thrusts rocking the bed against the wall. “Feels like I’m molding your insides to my cock. Like I’m carving you out for myself, so anyone else who fucks you after me has to feel the exact shape <i>I</i> made.”</p><p>Jungkook moans, back completely arching off the bed. He reaches between their bodies to tug at his cock, but Seokjin swats his hand away. He leans forward, holding both Jungkook’s hands down on the bed above him. Their bodies are touching all the way down, from their chests to their stomachs to where Seokjin is slotted inside of him. If Jungkook is going to come, it’s going to be on Seokjin’s cock alone.</p><p>It’s filthy, really, what they’re doing; there’s lube pooled around Jungkook’s thighs from where it’s dripping out of his hole, and Seokjin swears he can feel the globs of it cushioning his cock each time he pushes into Jungkook. Seokjin is drenched in sweat, the dress shirt he didn’t even take the time to remove clinging to his back uncomfortably. The room reeks of sex, and the regular creaking of the bed springs makes it unmistakable what they’re doing. </p><p>Jungkook whines again, right into Seokjin’s ear, and Seokjin knows he’s close by the way the pitch has raised two octaves. They’ve known each other for so long, now, that all of this feels intuitive, like their bodies are operating on instinct alone. “Made for me, made for my cock,” Seokjin repeats as he speeds up his thrusts, angling his cock upward toward Jungkook’s prostate, in the way he knows drives Jungkook crazy. Sure enough, Seokjin feels when Jungkook comes, hole clenching like a vice around his cock. Jungkook’s voice gets even higher as he sighs and releases onto Seokjin’s stomach. </p><p>~~~</p><p>They clean up, and Seokjin checks himself in Jungkook’s large mirror, making sure that he looks presentable enough to return to work. He smooths the wrinkles on the front of his shirt, and kicks himself for not just taking it off completely. </p><p>Meanwhile, Jungkook comes up behind Seokjin and wraps his arms around him. “Thanks,” he whispers, warm, wet breath tickling Seokjin’s ear.</p><p>Seokjin tilts his head slightly, just enough to meet Jungkook’s eyes in the mirror. “I want to hear you say it back. That you were made for me, not him.”</p><p>He feels Jungkook’s arms tense where they’re wrapped around his stomach. Jungkook doesn’t hold Seokjin’s gaze in the mirror, and Seokjin already knows that means he’s lost.</p><p>“Can’t, you know, say it,” Jungkook says to the floor. “It’s different.”</p><p>Right, because the things they say are reserved to the bedroom. Reserved to things Jungkook begs for and Seokjin provides. Because Jungkook isn’t his; not really. Not like he says when they’re together, seconds from coming, heat of the moment pulling profanities and lies from both their lips. </p><p>Seokjin straightens his tie and slips back on his blazer. He tilts his head further, enough to finally look into Jungkook’s eyes for real. They’ve been at it for years; no point in stopping now. “I’ll see you next week, then. Say hi to Namjoon for me,” Seokjin says cooly, then turns to leave Jungkook’s room without even waiting for a response.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Yeonbin, meeting at a house party [1.6k words]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For a song prompt, based on <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/25eVwxg6DfpYi83PTjP5IX?si=O6S6B3WTR9uWHfMbcdnupg">"Powerful Love"</a> by Field Medic</p><p> </p><p>  <i>I got a headache<br/>But I'm glad that I stayed up late<br/>I think I love you<br/>From all the way across the state<br/>I think i know you,<br/>I love the scar across your face<br/>Just let me kiss you<br/>Yeah I believe a kiss<br/>Could make a change</i></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soobin picks up a beer from the cooler, cracks it, and takes a single sip, before someone slams into him from behind, knocking the can from his hand and spilling it all over the floor.</p><p>“Hey!” Soobin shouts, turning around to glare at whoever bumped into him, but the sound gets caught up in the cacophony of music and yelling, and whoever it was seems to have already drifted back into the crowd of drunk party-goers. He sighs, then walks exasperatedly in the direction of the front door.</p><p>Soobin has only been at the party for twenty minutes, and already he’s had his beer knocked out of his hand by a stranger, witnessed some too-drunk woman puke only feet from him, and had his favorite sweater stolen from the couch he made the mistake of setting it down on. Initially, he had tried to stick it out to play wingman for his best friend Kai, who had dragged Soobin along with the express purpose of using Soobin as a buffer between himself and his crush Taehyun, but Soobin hasn’t seen either of them since the quick, “Hello,” Kai and Taehyun exchanged, before the pair had run off together into the crowd. That leaves Soobin here, alone, in this dirty, unkempt punk house, surrounded by smelly, sweaty, tattooed people with funny haircuts that all seem too cool to give Soobin the time of day. Soobin figures he’ll step outside for a minute to cool off, and if that doesn’t help, he’ll leave and just text Kai that he’ll see him tomorrow.</p><p>Soobin opens the door onto the front porch, and immediately breathes in a cloud of weed smoke. “Oh shit, I’m so sorry, dude. Are you ok?” a man asks, from the solitary chair on the porch. </p><p>Soobin pauses, taking in the person in front of him. He’s got light pink hair, parted in the middle so it falls over his eyes just slightly. In one hand he’s holding a joint, and in his lap is an acoustic guitar. His face is mostly cast in shadow, but in the light from the party seeping through the front window, Soobin can make out the slope of his large nose and plush lips with maybe a hint of gloss on them. This man’s whole aesthetic, minus perhaps the joint in hand, seems so counter to the messy, crust-punk scene inside the house. Soobin feels almost like he’s stepped into some folkale, where a strange, pink-haired man lures him in with his acoustic siren-song. Or maybe the weed-smoke cloud just went straight to Soobin’s head.</p><p>“Oh, uh, yeah,” he replies, trying to remember why he even came outside. To get some fresh air, he reminds himself. Then text Kai to have fun with Taehyun before he leaves to walk home. </p><p>The pink-haired man beckons Soobin closer. “Here, you wanna sit down?” he asks, motioning toward the chair he’s sitting in. The man starts to stand up, but Soobin waves his hand to get him to stop. </p><p>“No, uh, I’m good with the ground,” Soobin says, and promptly sits down on the dirty wooden porch, before he can think better of it.</p><p>The pink haired man laughs, and it’s loud, ringing out over the noise from inside. “Having <i>that much</i> fun, I see. Did you come here alone?”</p><p>Soobin blinks dumbly up at this man. He doesn’t know his name, and isn’t even sure he wants to, but already he’s enjoying himself more than he has all night. </p><p>“No I, um, came with my friend Kai. Do you know Taehyun, who lives here? Kai has a <i>huge</i> crush on him, and ditched me to make out or whatever as soon as I got here.”</p><p>The man laughs again, kicking out his (long) legs and rocking dangerously back in his chair like he might topple over. He takes a hit from the joint, then passes it to Soobin. “You smoke?”</p><p>Soobin takes the joint from him, trying not to cough when he sucks in the acrid smoke, and only fails a little bit. “Hm, some,” he mutters, before passing back the joint. Already, he’s starting to feel warm, and the edges of his vision have turned just the tiniest bit fuzzy. He’s decided that he likes this friendly, slightly eccentric stranger. “Do you know anyone here?” Soobin asks, suddenly too aware of his hands, placed awkwardly in his lap. His limbs are feeling too big for his body. </p><p>“Hm, a little,” the man says, gesturing vaguely with the hand holding the joint. “I see Beomgyu a lot at house shows, so we’ve talked some.”</p><p>Oh, so maybe this man is more like the people here than Soobin initially thought. The lip gloss had him fooled. As did the mysterious demeanor. Soobin takes the joint back and breathes in another hit, then flexes his fingers a few times. He really wishes he still had his sweater right about now. “Do you know any songs?” Soobin asks, gesturing at the man’s guitar.</p><p>The man laughs again, a raucous cackle that Soobin swears he feels in his chest. It’s almost infectious, like the sound could take root in Soobin’s bones. Maybe he’s just stoned, but he wishes he could listen to that laugh again and again. </p><p>“What do you want to hear?” the man asks, leaning forward so his face is only inches from Soobin’s. Soobin swears he can smell the weed-smoke on him, and something musky and almost woody below that. Soobin wracks his brain. Usually, he’d be too shy to request a song, but the weed has dulled the nervous edges of Soobin’s thoughts just enough to give him the confidence to speak plainly to this stranger. Soobin thinks for a second. Acoustic guitar. House shows. Hardcore-adjacent. </p><p>“How about ‘Powerful Love’ by Field Medic?” </p><p>The man smiles, his big lips stretching across almost his entire face. He closes his eyes for a second, and there’s a single beat where Soobin wonders if he’s going to get laughed at, but then the man opens his eyes and grins even wider. “I love that one. Ok, just trying to remember the chords.” He strums for a minute, then makes a pleased sound in his throat. “Ok, got it.” He starts to strum, then sings in a rich, nasal voice, “You are the face of, you are the face of a powerful love.” </p><p>Soobin listens, sitting there on the ground and bobbing his head until the last ash of the joint burns through and drops onto the ground. Something about this man, the frenetic-yet-grounded energy he gives off, makes Soobin want to know him better. His presence even makes waiting around for Kai at this shitty party feel bearable. The man finishes the song, and he leans forward again toward Soobin. “You liked it?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Soobin says dreamily. For a split second, he imagines reaching forward, tracing his fingertips down this man’s jaw and across his lips. Before his thoughts can catch up with him, he realizes he’s done it and jolts his hand back in surprise. </p><p>The man chuckles, but this time it’s much softer, and still so close to Soobin’s face that Soobin can feel the puff of air from his mouth. “No, it’s ok,” he reassures, taking Soobin’s hand and pulling it back up to his lips. “You can touch.”</p><p>Soobin can feel himself blush, but he’s too far gone to pull his finger back, despite the embarrassment. “Soft,” he mutters, and he watches as color spreads across the man’s cheeks, probably matching his own. The man’s eyes flutter shut again, long lashes brushing the skin just below his eyes. Even in the dim light, Soobin can still make out the subtle shifts in his expression. He slowly opens his eyes, and glances for a second down to Soobin’s lips, before meeting Soobin’s eyes with his own. “I…,” he hesitates, but Soobin picks up where the man left off.</p><p>“Yes, please,” Soobin says, and moves his finger off of the man’s lips just enough for him to lean forward, closing the space between them.</p><p>Maybe it’s the weed, but every sensation feels elevated: the gentle press of their lips together, the small, wet trail of spit collecting on Soobin’s chin, the tickle of the man’s free hand playing at the base of Soobin’s shirt. He’s aware there’s a guitar squished awkwardly between them, and that the man must be craning his neck to bend down to Soobin’s level, but all of that seems unimportant right now, compared to how good the man’s lips feel against his.</p><p>Finally, the man pulls away. He smiles, and Soobin can see the way his puffy eyes wrinkle at the corners. Soobin wishes for a moment he could kiss there, too, or maybe his forehead, or down the side of his neck. “You having a better time, now?” the man asks quietly. </p><p>Soobin nods, mind still hazy and reeling from the kiss.</p><p>“Cool,” the man says, setting his guitar down gingerly. “Do you want to come inside with me? I can show you a quiet spot where we can talk some more. Then you can wait for your friend, too, but you don’t have to be around the crowd.”</p><p>“Yeah, sounds good,” Soobin mumbles, reaching out his hand and linking his fingers with the man’s.</p><p>“Wait, before we go,” the man says, reaching onto the ground behind the chair and picking up a familiar green and blue striped sweater, exactly like the one someone stole from Soobin. “Can’t forget my sweater.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Namgi, failing relationship [370 words]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For a song prompt, based on <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/7dFznWyiIsJ3PhJdPoBMIe?si=uFusKY_MSEinMZY01dSkfQ">"New Chemical Hades"</a> by Caracara</p><p> <i>I can change<br/>Into something different<br/>Many more characters I can play<br/>I can change<br/>Anytime you want it<br/>Step back and watch as I modulate</i></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi wonders at what point in his relationship with Namjoon he started making too many compromises.</p><p>At what point did he lose that first part of himself? Was it the day they met? That rainy, autumn afternoon in the coffee shop, where Namjoon prattled on about some song he was writing, the one that would definitely be his break, his shot at the big leagues? Or was it the time they got lost in the city, stopping in at random stores to ask strangers for directions? The one where a psychic predicted turmoil and lost love in their futures? When they had laughed it off as they made out in the alleyway? Young and a little reckless and a lot naive? </p><p>Was it the day they got too drunk at ten in the morning, then bickered about what to eat for lunch, then about paying their bills? The one where Yoongi shouted that Namjoon was never going to have a career in music, his tongue loose from the liquor? He regretted saying it, even though it wasn’t a lie.</p><p>Was it the day they both called in sick and held each other for hours, fucking and cuddling and fucking again? </p><p>At what point was every piece of Yoongi replaced by a new part? An arm one day, a leg the next, until the Yoongi that Namjoon had first fallen in love with was replaced by this new, transformed version? Is a butterfly an improvement from a caterpillar? In the air, there is further to fall.</p><p>Had Yoongi died in his cocoon, replaced by someone else? Had Namjoon, too? Parts chipped and whittled away, a once fiery man replaced by complacency and resentment. Maybe, though, if Yoongi could be molded and recast once more, then he could take a form that Namjoon could care about; one that he could continue to love.</p><p>Maybe there’s a part of this new Yoongi who will tell Namjoon that he will succeed in music. Maybe he’ll keep dating him; keep saying he loves him. Maybe Namjoon will say it back. Maybe Yoongi will compromise and accept that a version of himself can exist totally separate from the version that existed before Namjoon. Or maybe he’ll simply surrender to the wings sprouting from his back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Yeonjun/Jungkook, semi-public sex, consensual filming, blowjob, facial, canon universe [1.6k]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For a song prompt, based on <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/5E0bcIeO3IZncMXgPkpNsX?si=-BmxQ8JbRrmgKfE8_j4OKQ">How I Get Myself Killed</a> by Indigo De Souza </p><p>
  <i>I need to be kicked, baby, fucked<br/>maybe be told i'm in the way</i>
</p><p>
  <i>This is probably how I get myself killed</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second the studio door closes, Yeonjun slams Jungkook up against the wall.</p><p>“You’re gonna get us killed,” Jungkook whispers, before surging forward to press his lips to Yeonjun’s. He feels Yeonjun melt at his touch, lips becoming pliant as Jungkook works his tongue between them. Yeonjun laughs softly, indulging Jungkook for a minute, before gently pulling back.</p><p>"I'm serious," Jungkook says, looking up at Yeonjun. Even in the dark, Jungkook can make out the way Yeonjun's eyes glimmer excitedly. There's a sheen on his lips from Jungkook's spit and his cheeks are flushed from the little bit of exertion. Yeonjun reaches up, somewhere next to Jungkook's shoulder, and flicks on the light switch. Suddenly, the room is aglow in bright, fluorescent light, and Jungkook gets a better look at the smirk on Yeonjun's face.</p><p>"You're not <i>that</i> worried," Yeonjun chuckles, keeping his arm against the wall to give him better leverage to lean his head down to kiss Jungkook again. In this position, Jungkook feels a little like a schoolboy, backed up against a locker by his cool boyfriend. He tries to reach a hand back to turn off the light again, but Yeonjun swats his hand away.</p><p>"Who's going to come in here right now? It's almost midnight; I'm sure the staff are all home by now.”</p><p>Jungkook purses his lips to pout, but Yeonjun mirrors him, sticking his lips out even further. Jungkook already feels himself caving as he retorts, "I mean, Yoongi-hyung sometimes works this late." </p><p>"Sure, but is he going to come looking in the practice room for us right now?" Yeonjun whispers, blinking slowly as he stares down at Jungkook, and Jungkook knows Yeonjun is right. "Besides," Yeonjun says, working his free hand up under the hem of Jungkook's t-shirt and trailing his fingers over the firm lines of Jungkook's abs, "I want to be able to see all of this."</p><p>"Fine, ok, the lights can stay on," Jungkook concedes. He knows Yeonjun is right; no one who would realistically be entering the practice room would still be in the building at this hour. Still, Jungkook’s guards are up; while his relationship with Yeonjun isn't a secret within their close social circles, it <i>certainly</i> is to the general public, and getting discovered having sex in their shared rehearsal room is not how Jungkook would prefer to publicly reveal their relationship.</p><p>Yeonjun, however, seems to have thrown caution to the wind. He pulls back from Jungkook for a moment to lift his own shirt over his head, then grabs the hem of Jungkook's to try to help him out of his. "Off," he says, clearly impatient.</p><p>Jungkook whines, louder than he means to. "Do we <i>have</i> to get totally naked?" he asks, but Yeonjun makes a displeased sound in his throat.</p><p>"Please, Jungkook-hyung, I said I wanted to see you. Why keep the lights on if you won't even take your shirt off?"</p><p>For a second, Jungkook glances just past Yeonjun, to the large mirror on the far wall of the studio. In it, he can see the reflection of Yeonjun's naked back, his shoulder muscles flexing as he leans toward Jungkook. Something in the pit of Jungkook's stomach clenches in arousal at how good his boyfriend looks. Yeonjun is taller, but his slender frame isn't wide enough to entirely obscure Jungkook's broad shoulders. Jungkook wants to see more; wants to watch as Yeonjun takes him apart.</p><p>"Haha, ok, fine," Jungkook concedes, his desire to see their naked frames reflected in the mirror getting the best of him. He reaches down to tug off his shirt, but Yeonjun beats him to it. He grabs the bottom of Jungkook’s tee and lifts it up and over Jungkook's head. "Pants, too?" Jungkook asks quietly and a little breathless, already knowing the answer.</p><p>Yeonjun doesn't reply with words, just simply drops to his knees and slides the waistband of Jungkook's oversized sweats down enough so that his cock pops out. The hard length looks completely sinful so close to Yeonjun's face.</p><p>Jungkook wonders what the other members would say if they saw them like this. He remembers when he first told the group that he and Yeonjun were dating. Jungkook had sat his hyungs down together and told them at the same time. For the most part, everyone was accepting, albeit surprised that the two of them had managed to keep their relationship a secret for months. Jungkook didn't have the courage to mention that technically Yeonjun's friends had known since the first time he and Yeonjun kissed.</p><p>After Jungkook revealed that he and Yeonjun were dating, Jimin had given him a congratulatory pat on the back and Taehyung had whispered, “Niiiiice,” a little too close to Jungkook’s ear, then the members had parted ways. Namjoon, however, had lingered back. "Be careful with him; he's young," Namjoon had said in his best band-leader voice. "I’m sure that you’ve thought about this already, but please be careful. You've had a lot of life experiences, but his career is just starting." Jungkook heard the message loud and clear: don't abuse his position as mentor, and don't do anything to jeopardize either of their careers.</p><p>If only Namjoon could see them now: Yeonjun on his knees, licking over the head of Jungkook's cock and lapping at the steady stream of pre-cum as Jungkook fists a hand into his hair and pulls. Yeonjun whines, but sucks more of Jungkook’s length into his mouth.</p><p>Jungkook thinks of all the selcas he's taken in this exact room, standing in front of this exact mirror. Sometimes he’s pouting, and other times smiling, his head tilted to the side just so. Sometimes he takes photos with Jimin and Taehyung, all giggling as they try to find the best selca angles. Now, Jungkook wants to immortalize this moment, too.</p><p>“Can I film us?” he asks. </p><p>Yeonjun slows the bobbing of his head, then pulls off with a soft suction sound. “Hm?” Yeonjun mumbles.</p><p>“Can I take a video of us? Right now?” he asks, looking down at Yeonjun on his knees in front of him. The wrecked look on his face, hair matted and spit hanging from his lips, makes Jungkook’s dick twitch just slightly, and he hopes Yeonjun doesn’t notice.</p><p>“Why? Once isn’t good enough? You gotta jerk off to it again later?” Yeonjun asks, a cocky, toothy smile plastered across his face. </p><p>Jungkook knows that Yeonjun is mostly kidding, but still, a heat pools in his stomach at the suggestion, and he stifles back a groan. He knows he’s transparent; that’s exactly what he’s going to do.</p><p>Yeonjun lifts an eyebrow, but says, “Alright, sure,” before taking Jungkook’s cock back into his mouth.</p><p>Jungkook doesn’t have to wait to be told twice. He reaches haphazardly into the pocket of his sweats, his hand shaking as Yeonjun swirls his tongue just beneath the crown of his dick, and takes his phone out. Jungkook quickly taps on the camera and faces the phone at the mirror like he’s taking a selca. Instead, though, he hits record, and tries to let go, focusing on the feeling of the warm, pillowy sensation of Yeonjun's mouth on his cock. He leans back slightly, eyes hooded as he stares at the reflection of the back of Yeonjun's head in the mirror as it bobs rhythmically.</p><p>He turns his phone toward his boyfriend’s face, then, trying to immortalize his sinful expression: cheeks hollow, lips spread obscenely around Jungkook. Split glistens around the edges of Yeonjun’s rosy-pink lips and down the length of Jungkook’s shaft. Already, the video is better than any porn Jungkook has saved on his computer, and he knows he's for sure going to watch it again later that night.</p><p>"I’m close," Jungkook says, which elicits a soft whine from Yeonjun. He's on the edge of coming, a tightness building low in his stomach as he looks up again to watch Yeonjun in the mirror. Some part of Jungkook can't wait for the next time Yeonjun posts a selca taken in this practice room. The comments will all say how good Yeonjun looks, but Jungkook will remember that it’s his cock who Yeonjun is sucking here, now.</p><p>"Mmmm," Jungkook groans, high and strangled, just as he starts to come. Yeonjun must be able to tell, because he pulls off just in time. He parts his lips and sticks the tip of his tongue out, as if to collect the spurts of Jungkook's come there. Jungkook squeezes his eyes shut and keeps coming for what feels like an eternity, as Yeonjun works him through it with his hand. Finally, Jungkook opens his eyes. He looks down at where Yeonjun is still kneeling on the floor. His lips and cheek are covered in stripes of milky-white come, and even though he just came, it sends another wave of arousal right to Jungkook's dick.</p><p>Yeonjun opens his eyes, too, and blinks up at Jungkook, eyes heated and dark. Jungkook silently thanks himself for having the forethought to keep his phone camera running, catching all of that on video. He can't wait to watch his come paint Yeonjun's face on loop.</p><p>Finally, Yeonjun closes his mouth, but not before running his tongue over the surface of his lips, collecting the semen caked there. "Hyung, I saved you some," he says, before standing up and pulling Jungkook into a messy kiss, residual come smearing across Jungkook's own mouth and cheeks. He can taste himself, the slightly bitter flavor coating his mouth as Yeonjun dips his tongue inside.</p><p>Jungkook turns off the camera, then, and stows his phone back in his pocket. "My turn," he says, before starting to drop to his knees. Yeonjun, however, stops him. He leans close, and whispers in Jungkook’s ear, "Wait, turn your phone on again and set it on the table over there. You're gonna film me fucking you against the mirror, and then we'll watch it while I fuck you again at your apartment tonight."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Jikook, exhibitionism [600 words]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For a song prompt, based on <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/03iCbZaM4OkRR4We6wIzvx?si=WeEj0x3lSES-A0fYAUQTfg">"Idol"</a></p><p>
  <i>You can call me artist <br/>You can call me idol</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usually Jimin is sweet with staff members. Polite, docile, quiet even.</p><p>Usually, but not today.</p><p>“Give us a couple minutes? Please, noona?” Jimin pleads, batting his eyelashes in an obvious attempt to convince Youngmi to do what he says. Jungkook glances up from his phone and sees both Seokjin and Hoseok turn their heads to look at Jimin, just as Youngmi rolls her eyes. </p><p>“I need to finish Jungkook’s makeup before you record,” she says, a smile just peeking out at the corners of her lips, threatening to undermine her otherwise serious demeanor. </p><p>“Five minutes is all I ask, pretty pleeease, noona? I promise I’ll make it up to you,” Jimin pouts, pursing his lips exaggeratedly. It’s comedic, almost, watching Jimin flip a switch like this, from lounging around on the couch, watching the other members get their makeup done, to this flirtatious version of himself. Jungkook exchanges a look with Hoseok in the mirror, but Hoseok just smiles and shrugs.</p><p>Youngmi squints her eyes at Jimin for a moment, before finally sighing. "Fine, I'll run to the bathroom, but when I get back, I need to finish Jungkook's makeup."<br/>Jimin giggles excitedly. "Thank you, noona!" he exclaims. "Thank you so much!"</p><p>As soon as Youngmi closes the door behind her, Jimin flips the switch once more. He slinks a hand down Jungkook's chest, resting his palm in the deep V of the collar of Jungkook’s hanbok. With the other hand, he roughly tugs at Jungkook's ponytail, using it as leverage to tilt Jungkook's head to the side and nip at the long expanse of his neck.</p><p>"Gonna ride you until you cry when we get home tonight," Jimin says, entirely too loudly, considering that two other people are sitting only feet away.<br/>"Really?" Seokjin asks, more exasperated than actually mad. "You couldn't have <i>tried</i> to say that any softer?"</p><p>Jimin glances into the mirror, eyes glinting excitedly. Hoseok seems totally unbothered, still aimlessly scrolling his phone like this is the most common occurrence in the world. Which, to be fair, isn't far from the truth. Jimin is a known exhibitionist, and Jungkook, as his boyfriend, often finds himself involved in Jimin's various schemes.</p><p>"Can't wait to see you all sweaty after this recording. Gonna lick the sweat right off that bare chest," Jimin continues, looking Seokjin square in the eyes through the reflection in the mirror. Seokjin's expression is serious, but Jungkook can tell he's affected by how red his ears are.</p><p>"Do you think hyungie would like to watch me take you apart? Right here, or maybe backstage, afterward?" Jimin asks, gaze shifting back to Jungkook. He pulls Jungkook's ponytail again, for emphasis.</p><p>Jungkook whimpers softly, and that seems to finally catch Hoseok's attention. He whips his head up, jolting like Jungkook startled him.</p><p>Jimin cracks a smug smile. "Oh, maybe Hoseokie-hyung would like to watch, too," he says, entirely too confidently. Just as Hoseok lets out a low, rumbling whine, the door swings open.</p><p>"You all better be decent," Youngmi calls, peeking her head around the door. Hoseok fumbles for his phone, then places it conspicuously in his lap, right over his crotch. Jungkook catches Seokjin adjusting himself, too, albeit subtly. Jimin releases Jungkook's curls, then steps back, just far enough to not arouse any suspicion.</p><p>"Alright, sounds like a great plan, hyungs," Jimin says, in an exaggerated stage voice. Youngmi raises an eyebrow incredulously, but Jimin continues, “Can’t wait to see you all on stage in a few minutes! Especially you, Jungkook.” He waves dramatically and even winks at Seokjin, before he turns on his heels and walks out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Yoonkook, hyyh universe, guns, violence [1.2k]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For a song prompt, based on <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/7a3vjgWOq3tctpqlALZm0z?si=Ihl-jMqZSlqOU0yIXbbdDg">"Graffiti Paint"</a> by Field Medic</p><p>
  <i>My love's neon &amp; permanent<br/>My love's like graffiti paint<br/>My love's a crime by morning light<br/>So my love always goes to waste</i>
</p><p>Additional note: Although it isn't specified, Jungkook is 18 in this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi throws the pistol onto the table, just as Jungkook warns, "Hey, be careful, we're gonna need that tomorrow."</p><p>It's dark in the living room of their cramped apartment. They'd only just walked in the door maybe thirty seconds ago; Jungkook had dropped the duffel bag of food items to the floor, and Yoongi had tossed his gun onto the dusty, cracked surface of the table. Yoongi turns his head toward Jungkook, and in the sliver of moonlight peeking in from the window, he can make out the strained look on Jungkook's face.</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean," Yoongi growls, taking a step closer to Jungkook, crowding close to him.</p><p>Jungkook stands his ground, not moving a muscle as Yoongi presses so close that their chests threaten to touch. "It means what I said. Be careful. We're going to have to leave again soon to get more food; we barely got any today."</p><p>Yoongi can hear it in Jungkook's tone: the hint of annoyance, masked only faintly by the youthful lilt of his voice, the last little bit of youth that Jungkook’s body seems to cling to, not yet worn away from the cold or the rain or the lack of regular nutrients. </p><p>His voice, and his temper. The remaining shreds of Jungkook’s childhood. It's still so easy for Yoongi to tell when the kid is getting mad.</p><p>"Maybe you shouldn't have been so obvious about putting cans in the bag, then," Yoongi says accusingly.</p><p>Jungkook blinks down at Yoongi, face quickly turning redder in the faint light. "Maybe you shouldn't be so trigger-happy," Jungkook snarls back. “You wouldn’t have drawn so much attention to us if you hadn’t pulled a gun in the convenience store!” He steps forward, until his chest is actually pressed up to Yoongi's. Yoongi can feel the heat radiating through Jungkook's flannel shirt, still a little damp from the rain outside. Jungkook's breathing is heavy on Yoongi's face, sending warmth across Yoongi's cheeks with every rough, panted exhalation.</p><p>Yoongi wills himself to keep his tone steady and to stay calm, instead of bending to the whims of this kid. Jungkook’s just a runaway, a stray. Yoongi doesn't need to fight him. Afterall, Jungkook needs Yoongi more than Yoongi needs Jungkook. This, tonight? This is just a tantrum, born of the hunger clinging to the little meat on Jungkook’s bones, aching and cloying as it whittles at his temper.</p><p>Yoongi shouldn't fight Jungkook. What he should do is take a step back, calmly offer to heat some canned soup for him, then try to talk again once their bellies are full. However, before Yoongi can remove himself, there's suddenly a loud smack, and then sharp pain across Yoongi's cheekbone.</p><p>Something snaps in Yoongi. Some unconscious, reactionary part. He reaches for the gun on the table, and there's a tiny fraction of a second where he looks over at where Jungkook is staring dazedly at the fist that just made contact with Yoongi's face, before instinct takes over. Yoongi lunges toward Jungkook and grabs at the collar of his shirt, pulling Jungkook forward. He puts the gun into the crook of Jungkook's neck, right below his jawline, and holds it there.</p><p>For a minute, they're both silent. Jungkook's whole body is shaking and still burning to Yoongi's touch. His eyes are wide and brimming with tears. It's like all that youthful recklessness and all that fight was pulled from him, so just the kid Yoongi took in months ago is left.</p><p>"Hyung," Jungkook says brokenly, cutting through the silence. The gun is still against his neck, and Jungkook is looking at Yoongi with an expression that Yoongi can't quite place. In the moonlight, Yoongi can make out tears leaking from Jungkook's eyes, smearing messily down his face.</p><p>The fight leaves Yoongi then, too. How did they get here, threatening each other, fighting over their meals, too worn down and hungry to just have a rational conversation about it? Yoongi releases Jungkook's collar, then crouches to set down the gun, carefully sliding it away from them.</p><p>"C’mere," Yoongi says gruffly, before pulling Jungkook to him by the bristly hairs on the nape of his neck. Jungkook goes obediently, pliantly, leaning forward into Yoongi like every time they do this. Trading conflict for something gentler, one passion for another. Yoongi wonders if it's just because he's familiar, a warm body on cold nights, that makes Jungkook treat him so well in these moments, or if it's something more. He doesn't let himself indulge the fantasy too much as he lays Jungkook down on the dirty, wooden floor. Yoongi pulls off his own sweatshirt and folds it, setting it under Jungkook's head, as Jungkook gives him a tender, slight smile.</p><p>Yoongi's gentle with Jungkook, like always; a stark contrast to their fighting earlier. Yoongi preps him slowly and pushes in with care, checking in with him, making sure it's ok. Jungkook assures Yoongi it is, even as tears roll down his face. Even as the gun sits only feet from Jungkook's head.</p><p>When Jungkook comes, it's with his hand wrapped around his cock and Yoongi's name on his lips. Yoongi follows only seconds later, pulling out to watch as he paints the inside of Jungkook's thigh white. He tries to look away quickly, but still, he catches some dripping down, mixing with the dirt and grime on the ground. More waste that Yoongi has left in his own wake; more mess for him to clean up eventually.</p><p>Jungkook whines for Yoongi to hold him, and who is Yoongi to deny him? He leans forward, kissing Jungkook feverishly, like this could be the last time. Like at any moment one of them might leave, and then the other will be alone again. Jungkook wraps his arms around Yoongi's back, keeping their bodies pressed together until their lips are chapped and raw, and even longer, until Yoongi has given over every last drop of himself. All to Jungkook.</p><p>Eventually, the need to eat overtakes Yoongi, and he pulls back enough to sit up. Jungkook whines, making grabby hands at him, but doesn't protest when Yoongi brings over a washcloth to wipe him down, then starts to heat a can of soup over the rickety metal stovetop.</p><p>Yoongi lets himself focus on the task of cooking their food for a moment, trying to ignore his racing thoughts. A thud from the other side of the room catches Yoongi's attention, though. He turns his head and sees Jungkook standing by the table, gun in his hand, with the barrel resting against the tabletop.</p><p>Jungkook meets Yoongi's gaze, and any traces of the innocent, boyish expression from before are gone again. "I wish we didn't have to do this anymore," Jungkook says, stoic and deep.</p><p>Yoongi purses his lips. They can pretend, just for tonight. There will be food in their bellies, maybe more kisses on their lips. "Tomorrow will be the last time," Yoongi lies. Jungkook's eyes don't light up; there's no joy on his face. The pleasure, or at least the escape, that was for an earlier time. </p><p>"Tomorrow, yeah," Jungkook says. "Then we're done."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Sope, sex playlist [750 words]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For a song prompt, based on <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/2e3cJdJ8xWwydl8JIYlCqB?si=gazyBEw6SUuuKW0OR7ZVxg">"Love Talk"</a> by WayV</p><p>
  <i>I can hear you calling, <br/>Loving the way you wanna talk<br/>Touch me, tease me, feel me up </i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can hear you calling, loving the way you wanna talk. Touch me, tease me, feel me up.”</p><p>Yoongi’s hand suddenly freezes, fingers still wrapped around Hoseok’s cock. “What song is this?” he asks, making a disgusted face.</p><p>“Uh, ‘Love Talk’ by WayV, I think?” Hoseok answers as he bucks his hips up into Yoongi’s hand, silently willing Yoongi to start jerking him off again.</p><p>Yoongi, however, does exactly the opposite. He removes his hand completely, sitting back on his heels to look at Hoseok disappointedly as Hoseok whines, “Hyung, please.”</p><p>“Please, what, Hobi? The mood is totally off, now.”</p><p>Hoseok pushes himself up onto his elbows to get a better look at Yoongi. His boyfriend is totally naked, all rosy joints on pale skin. His face is just the tiniest bit flushed, and his lips look wet like he’d just been licking them. He looks great, which just makes Hoseok more annoyed that Yoongi interrupted their perfectly acceptable lovemaking session for this. “Uh, what do you mean, hyung? I put it on our sex playlist because that’s what it is. Sexy.”</p><p>"Ew, really? You think this is sexy? That would be like you saying, I don't know, 'Dynamite’ is sexy."</p><p>Hoseok frowns and makes a mental note to take "Dynamite" off the sex playlist the next chance he gets, before saying, "Fine, hyung, I'll just put on a different playlist, then." He reaches over to his nightstand to grab his phone to change the music. Anything to get Yoongi's hands back on him as quickly as possible.</p><p>Before he can change the music, though, Yoongi puts a hand up. "Wait, wait, wait, what are you going to put on, though? Because if it's the playlist from last night, I'm gonna have to veto that, too."</p><p>Now Yoongi’s objections are just starting to feel a little personal. "What was wrong with last night?" Hoseok asks, offended. He thought he had selected a perfectly acceptable playlist: a mix of Korean and English hip-hop. It was fun and up-tempo, and Yoongi had seemed totally fine with it last night.</p><p>"The songs were way too fast. Like, I don't know if you've noticed this, Hobi-yah, but you do tend to get a little <i>into</i> the music when you're topping. My ass can't take another pounding like that. I'm literally gonna be sore for days."</p><p>"Hey, you seemed <i>perfectly</i> happy getting fucked to Megan Thee Stallion last night, hyung. More specifically, I remember you yelling very loudly that 'Captain Hook' could have been written about me."</p><p>Hoseok glances sadly at his (admittedly fairly curved) cock, now hanging limp. So much for Yoongi finishing jerking him off expeditiously. "Fine, why don't you just pick the playlist, then?" Hoseok huffs, slumping back onto the bed. He hands the phone over to Yoongi, who snatches it from his hand, grinning.</p><p>"Thought you'd never ask," Yoongi says, scrolling Hoseok's phone, face set in a look of concentration. "I heard this really good song recently. The lyrics were really sexy. Like really filthy stuff. You're going to love it." </p><p>"Fine, fine, put it on." Whatever gets Yoongi touching his now aggressively-flaccid dick again.</p><p>Yoongi hits “play,” and suddenly voices are singing, "Feel like I’m a cat, I’m a dog," loudly through the speakers.</p><p>Hoseok sits up, just enough to shoot Yoongi an annoyed look as Yoongi flops onto the bed in a fit of laughter. “We can’t fuck to this, c’mon. We see them, like, every day. I’d never be able to look any of them in the eyes again,” Hoseok sighs, even as his dick starts to betray him, hardening between his legs as Yoongi watches.</p><p>"Oh, can’t we?” Yoongi asks, crawling forward until he’s between Hoseok’s legs. He trails a hand up the inside of Hoseok’s leg until his long, bony fingers are positioned right in the crook of Hoseok’s thigh, right by the edge of his shaft. “Because someone seems to have other plans,” Yoongi says with a crooked, gummy smirk as he glances down at where Hoseok is now definitely completely hard. </p><p>Hoseok shuffles a little, lifting an arm to rest under his head so he can watch Yoongi better. “I blame Taehyung; he loves this shit,” he says, just as Yoongi leans forward to take Hoseok into his mouth. </p><p>When Hoseok comes down Yoongi's throat barely a minute later, it's with someone chanting, "Let’s play forever, I just wanna be your dog," in the background. He hates to admit it, but maybe Yoongi was right: maybe there are sexier songs than “Love Talk.” “Dynamite,” though, <i>that</i> they’re still working up to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 2jun, bickering [1.2k]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For a song prompt, based on <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/69WpV0U7OMNFGyq8I63dcC?si=PR-Rv-eCRJm-YkThN0tGog">"Given-Taken"</a> by ENHYPEN</p><p>
  <i>I followed that light in the dark<br/>You call me beyond the thin line<br/>I call you</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Funny how they asked us both to come to this,” Namjoon whispers.</p><p>Yeonjun doesn’t turn sideways to see Namjoon’s expression, but he can hear the annoyance in the cadence of Namjoon’s voice. They're both seated in the big rehearsal room in the new company building, the one that's arranged like a small auditorium, complete with cushioned, folding chairs. Part of it feels a little too much like Yeonjun's high school dance practices, but with a multi-million dollar upgrade. Mostly, though, he's excited to be here, giving dance pointers to ENHYPEN before their next comeback.</p><p>“Not my fault they asked me and not Hoseok-hyung to come coach them on dancing,” Yeonjun whispers back, with just the tiniest bit of bite. He wants Namjoon to know he’s still upset with him about what happened yesterday, but he doesn’t want Namjoon to think he’s so mad that he doesn’t still want attention. It’s a careful balancing act, but Yeonjun feels like he mostly has it mastered at this point. </p><p>Namjoon shifts in his seat, uncrossing his legs and spreading them so the knee closest to Yeonjun rubs against his own knee. Yeonjun tries to suppress the tingle that runs up his spine at the slight bit of contact, but he gets distracted anyway and loses his train of thought about the note he was going to give to Jay.</p><p>“That’s what Hoseok gets for being so busy filming a music video for his mixtape, I guess,” Namjoon says, taunting Yeonjun a little with the mention of Hoseok’s solo mixtape.</p><p>"Hm," Yeonjun hums, still annoyed but carefully making his voice sound as disinterested as possible. "Or maybe they wanted <i>my</i> expertise. I used to dance with Heeseung; maybe they wanted someone who already knows these guys to give them pointers, <i>hyung.</i>"</p><p>"Oh, so it's <i>hyung</i> now?" Namjoon jabs back. "That's rich, coming from you, because if I'm remembering correctly, there was something else you <i>insisted</i> on calling me last night. What was it again? I think it started with a 'D.' Daisy? No, dandy?"</p><p>Yeonjun glances behind them. Sungdeuk is seated a few rows back, rhythmically tapping his hand on the armrest of his chair, seemingly engrossed in the performance. Still, Yeonjun feels vaguely like he’s on fire, like he’s poised to sweat right through his t-shirt.</p><p>He can tell Namjoon is pleased with himself by the way he turns his head just the tiniest bit in Yeonjun's direction. Yeonjun doesn't look over -- he won't give Namjoon the satisfaction of knowing how affected he is -- but still, Yeonjun can see the smug grin plastered on Namjoon's face in his periphery. "Oh, I remember now,” Namjoon continues. “It was 'daddy.'"</p><p>This is bold, even for Namjoon, especially with how close Sungdeuk is sitting. "Sh,” Yeonjun scolds, then, "You're gross. Aren't you supposed to be the mature one here? Mr. <i>BTS leader?</i>"</p><p>Namjoon snorts, but fortunately the music is loud enough that it's probably imperceptible to anyone but Yeonjun. It’s infuriating: Namjoon started this, so <i>he's</i> the one that owes <i>Yeonjun</i> an apology. Yeonjun hates how bothered he is. Until yesterday, he was celebrating that he got asked to coach this dance rehearsal, but now all he can focus on is how much he wants Namjoon to stop teasing him and admit that he was in the wrong.</p><p>Namjoon doesn't let up, though. "I think there was something else, too. F-f-faster," he stutters, high and nasal, barely whispering anymore. </p><p>"Please, shush, hyung," Yeonjun says sulkily, folding his arms over his chest. That just seems to spur Namjoon on, though. He starts rocking forward and back in his chair, and with every movement of his body, his long leg brushes against Yeonjun's, both of them too tall for these cramped auditorium seats.</p><p>"Does that bother you?" Namjoon asks, finally turning to look at Yeonjun straight-on. Yeonjun relents a little, turning just enough to glare at Namjoon for his lewd chair-rocking.</p><p>"Sungdeuk can see you, you know," Yeonjun huffs, knowing full well that Sungdeuk is still preoccupied watching the performance on the stage. ENYPEN have moved on to another song, and after that, Namjoon and Yeonjun are supposed to give them pointers. Yeonjun wills himself to pay even a tiny bit of attention, but he's distracted by how Namjoon has snaked a hand onto his thigh and is now rubbing little circles over the inseam of his jeans.</p><p>"Does something have you worked up, baby?" Namjoon asks, an evil glint flashing across his eyes before he turns back toward the stage. He squeezes slightly at Yeonjun’s thigh, and Yeonjun feels like he’s practically vibrating out of his skin.</p><p>“You know what’s wrong, hyung.” He glances at Namjoon again, whose stupid dimples are still making stupid indents in his stupidly hot face and Yeonjun wants to <i>scream</i> at how annoyed he is. He wishes he could kiss the smug grin off Namjoon’s face.</p><p>Namjoon replies with infuriating calmness, “I do, but I want to hear you say it, if you’re so mad about it. Also, you might want to watch this part, it’s kinda the best part of the choreography.” </p><p>Yeonjun angrily pulls his leg up onto the chair and brushes Namjoon’s roaming hand off of it. “Fine, fine,” he hisses. </p><p>“Fine what, <i>baby?</i>” Namjoon asks, and Yeonjun snaps.</p><p>“I’m so, <i>soooo</i> pissed about yesterday,” he finally says, throwing his arms up exasperatedly, hoping it doesn’t draw Sungdeuk’s attention.</p><p>“There we go,” Namjoon coos, in that condescending way that Yeonjun positively <i>hates.</i> “Now we’re getting somewhere. Are you ready to say what exactly made you mad yesterday?”</p><p>It’s now or never, or at least now or hours from now when Yeonjun has had even more time to stew in his anger. The song is almost done; ENYPEN are hitting the formation for the final chorus of “Given-Taken,” and then he and Namjoon will have to stand up and speak. Namjoon already knows what Yeonjun is pissed about, he’s just making Yeonjun say it out loud for his own gratification. Or maybe he’s trying to illustrate how ridiculous Yeonjun is being. Because Yeonjun knows he’s being melodramatic and a little bit petty, but that still doesn’t mean he’s any less mad. Finally, Yeonjun relents; he might as well rip off the Band-Aid and let Namjoon have his little self-satisfied moment so they can move on and coach this group.</p><p>Yeonjun braces himself, then leans in to whisper in Namjoon’s ear, “I’m still mad you wouldn’t come in my mouth yesterday.” He can hear the way Namjoon’s breath catches in his throat, and that alone gives him the smallest bit of satisfaction.</p><p>“There we go,” Namjoon says, reaching back to place his hand on Yeonjun’s leg again, but Yeonjun pushes him away. “Babyyyy,” Namjoon pouts, and even though he’s being dramatic for the sake of it, it still makes Yeonjun’s heart flutter just the tiniest bit. “You know I always want to come in your mouth. I only wouldn’t last night because I was just in your ass. I wouldn't want you getting E. coli <i>from my dick,</i>” he says, just as the group on stage finishes their performance and Sungdeuk starts clapping behind them.</p><p>Yeonjun slumps down in his chair. He hates that Namjoon is right. “But I asked sooo nicely,” Yeonjun whines, just as Namjoon stands up to applaud ENHYPEN. </p><p>“Great job, guys,” he shouts, suddenly in “BTS RM” mode again. Still, he spares Yeonjun another cocky smile, just as Yeonjun stands up, too, and begrudgingly follows Namjoon onto the stage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! </p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/knotoday">Twt</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>